Trancafiados e Apaixonados
by Little Targaryen
Summary: A familia Parker possui uma poderosa rede de Hoteis mais nem tudo é perfeito quando o Steven Parker decide se casar e faz uma viagem para deixar que as 3 filhas conheçam melhor seus 3 futuros irmãos o que acontece? Muito drama NADA É MEU TUDO DA DISNEY (HIATUS, SERÁ REESCREVIDA E FINALIZADA EM BREVE!)
1. Chapter 1

Trancafiados e Apaixonados

Cap.1

Eu já disse que eu odeio meu pai Steve Parker, eu não entendo como ele pode pensar que eu vou conviver com aqueles idiotas que ele diz que em breve serão meus irmãos, que nojo, minha mãe morreu a 3 anos, e ele simplesmente de uma hora para a outra resolve se casar novamente isso é ridículo!

Meu nome é Mitchie Parker, minha família é dona de uma poderosa corrente de hotéis de luxo, os Hotéis Parker, não têm uma cidade que não tenha um hotel Parker, claro que existem suas vantagens além de bastante dinheiro na conta todo mês e quando digo bastante é muito dinheiro meeeeeeeeesmo, e suítes reais em qualquer viagem que eu for.

Bom como nem tudo é um mar de rosas tenho 2 irmãs Caytlin Parker e Sierra Parker, eu sou a do meio enquanto Caytlin é a mais nova e Sierra a mais velha, mais voltando à história, meu pai resolveu se casar com uma arquiteta. Tirando isso eu até aceitava, eu infernizaria á vida dela, então ai veio à bomba ela tinha 3 filhos, 3 idiotas que com certeza acabariam com o meu plano e das minhas irmãs de acabar com a vida dela, mas tudo bem eles deviam ser uns babacas horrorosos que não iam ser páreo pra mim, afinal, eles viriam passar as férias aqui, na minha casa, na minha terra Malibú.

Nesse momento estávamos todos no aeroporto de Malibú, afinal ele morava em Nova Iorque, eu e minhas irmãs estávamos impacientes. Nosso pai nos arrastou para esse aeroporto praticamente e se quer saber, estou pouco me lixando pra essa Connie Gray, que nome mais idiota, eu batia meu salto agulha 15 cm vermelho, que combinava perfeitamente com o meu vestido tomara que caia preto balonê, meu cabelo caia em curvas perfeitas, pela minha pele branca, não usava maquiagem, no cabelo uma tiara com uma nota musical dava a mim o ar de menininha travessa, Caytlin vestia uma mini-saia jeans com uma blusa vermelha, e uma jaqueta de couro, uma bota cano longo com um salto 10 cm. O que ajudava na pouca altura dela, Sierra usava uma calça jeans, uma regata com um colete, com uma ankle boot preta de couro.

- Daddy, quando é que eles vão chegar eu tenho hora com a manicure!- disse um Sierra com raiva roendo as unhas.

-Calma minha filha, eles já devem estar chegando... Olha eles ali! – disse meu pai com alegria desnecessária devo dizer.

Quando me virei quase cai para traz quando dei de cara com lindos olhos castanhos, que me fizeram me arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

- Uau... – sussurrei e fui seguida pelas minhas irmãs, o 1° que aparentava ser o mais novo tinha cabelos cacheados a camisa pólo dele evidenciava que ele malhava e sem sombra de duvida ele era um gato e tinha 17 anos, muito novo, o 2° era simplesmente um gato não tinha músculos como o outro mais os óculos escuros e o blasé que usava deixava claro que era muito charmoso ele devia ter 22 anos no Maximo muito velho, eu finalmente parei nos olhos que me prenderam em primeiro momento, não eram só os olhos que eram lindos ele era lindo por completo, devia ter 19 anos a minha idade, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos seu corpo extremamente definido me deu água na boca, sua boca carnuda simplesmente me fez me arrepiar só de pensar em sentir ela em meu corpo na minha boca...

_O que esta fazendo ele é o inimigo!_

_Não significa que eu não posso dar uns pegas nele!_

Eu estou ficando louca só pode mal chegaram e já estão me deixando maluquinha, ótimo abater eles ia ser um pouquinho mais difícil mais não impossível.

Fui tirada das minhas divagações quando os vi se aproximando a bruxa se agarrou no meu pai, ótimo ela era do tipo grude.

- Ola meninas, é um prazer conhecê-las. – disse ela estendendo a Mao para nos.

- Infelizmente não e nem um prazer conhecê-la querida, e pode ter certeza enquanto estiver aqui...

- Sua vida vai ser um inferno! – eu completei Caytlin, nos viramos eu peguei de relance o brilho de morte que papai nos deu e gargalhei alto, enquanto Sierra olhava sorrindo no fundo ela queria completar a nossa fala mais tinha de fazer o papel de filha mais velha como prometeu a minha avó, enquanto nos saiamos, eu podia ouvir meu pai se desculpando com ela e seus filhos por nossos modos.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Parker quando quiser me desculpar eu mesmo faço isso! – eu disse com a voz debochada só ouvi o rosnado em resposta.

Eu e Caytlin passamos quase quatro horas em compras até que nos lembramos que Sierra tinha ficado sozinha com a bruxa, nos pegamos a minha Mercedes reluzente, e saímos em alta velocidade para a nossa mansão, quando chegamos rindo e brincando com um monte de bolsas logo vimos que estavam todos conversando e sorrindo, eu quase vomitei, eu e ela esperávamos passar despercebidas falar com meu pai, só depois do meu banho quente, mas como eu tenho 'ótima sorte' ele percebeu a nossa chegada.

- Michelle e Caytlin, aqui e agora.

- O que? – pergunto Caity com a voz monótona.

- Eu exigo que se desculpem pelas suas maneiras a Connie. – disse serio.

- Uau, você acha mesmo que eu vou pedir desculpa por falar a verdade? – disse Caity irônica.

- E alem do mais o nosso aviso foi bom pra ela e para os filhos dela, nos não aceitamos esse casamento O.K.? E não somos obrigadas a aceitar isso! – eu disse a minha voz tomou um tom calmo e musical que o fez olhar para mim com desgosto como sempre me olhava.

- Não estou perguntando e nem perguntei a opinião de vocês eu vou me casar gostando vocês ou não e se não aceitam é bom saírem.

- Papai, você realmente quer saber por que ainda não saímos de casa? – disse Sierra cínica e dissimulada.

- Porque não tem pra onde ir e são filhinhas de papai que não irão agüentar a realidade longe daqui? – disse com sarcasmo.

- Porque eu fiz uma promessa a minha mãe, não nos separarmos, eu e minhas irmãs vamos continuara juntas, e o único motivo de não termos saído ainda é que Caytlin e menor de idade e não pode sair de casa ou de estado ou ate mesmo de pais sem a sua autorização, mais não se preocupe daqui a 2 meses não vai nem sonhar em nos ver aqui assim que Caytlin completar 18 anos. – disse Sierra quebrando a sua fachada calma e fechada.

- E como irão se sustentar? – perguntou irônico.

- Papai lembra-se da viagem que fizemos com a vovo? – disse Caytlin.

- Nosso avo por parte de mãe, não está morto como todos pensávamos ele esta disposto a nos bancar.

- E vocês vão sobreviver com um salário mínimo para 4 pessoas?

- Sabe aquela famosa gravadora Hollywood Records, ele é dono dela, por isso a paixão da mamãe por musica paixão essa que você escondeu com tudo que tinha! – eu disse calmamente.

- Então apenas relaxe não vamos estar aqui para o seu Casamento futura Sr Parker. – disse Caytlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Trancafiados e Apaixonados

Cap. 2

Depois da briga na frente dos Gray e das revelações não precisa dizer que não ouve clima para o jantar que meu pai queria, dei graças a deus por isso, eu subi para o meu quarto tomei um banho relaxante e demorado na banheira, depois de secar os cabelos com uma toalha macia decidi que estava com fome, coloquei um top branco e uma calça folgada e prendi os cabelos em um coque frouxo, quando desci tudo estava apagado, quando cheguei a cozinha as luzes estavam acesas entrei sem me preocupar com quem estava lá, abri a geladeira duplex tirando de uma vasilha cheia de sorvete de flocos, minha paixão, quando virei dei de cara com os olhos castanhos que me prenderam mais cedo no aeroporto.

- Assaltando a geladeira? – a voz dele era como sinos.

- A... acho que sim... – ótimo agora ele ia achar que eu sou uma idiota gaga.

- Não sabia que você era gaga. – disse monótono.

- E não sou! – disse irritada – E o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- A mesma coisa que você, o jantar não foi tão atrativo depois daquela briga. – disse afundando a colher no próprio pote de sorvete.

- Então meu objetivo foi alcançado. – disse sarcástica, peguei uma colher e comecei atacar meu sorvete calada.

- Porque você não aceita o casamento deles? – perguntou o garoto.

- Porque responder isso se nem sei o se nome? – disse sarcástica sem tirar os olhos do sorvete, olhei para ele e vi que ele estava sendo sincero e não tentando tirar alguma brincadeira comigo – Minha mãe morreu há três anos e desde então ele tem sido sozinho, agora de uma hora para outra ele resolve se casar se bem o conheço ele quer mais herdeiros acha que nos mulheres não podemos levar os hotéis para frente.

- Você acha que ele esta apenas usando minha mãe? – ele perguntou com um toque de amargura em sua voz.

- Eu poderia dizer isso 10 dias atrás, mas hoje mesmo que não queira admitir vi que ele esta tentando reconstruir a vida dele, acho ate que sua mãe pode ser uma pessoa boa, mais o que magoou a mim e minhas irmãs, foi o fato dele só nos contar depois de marcar a data do casamento isso realmente nos magoou.

- Agora entendi, então acha que ele realmente gosta da minha mãe, só não entende o motivo dele não ter contado a vocês?

- Acho que é por ai. – disse sorrindo.

- E a propósito meu nome é Shane. – disse respondendo a minha pergunta do inicio dessa conversa.

- È bom saber. – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele era realmente agradável, não que eu esperava que não fosse, acho ate que o meu plano e de aterrorizar o verão deles não ia dar tão certo quanto eu esperava.

- Então como pretende aterrorizar o nosso verão? – ele perguntou brincando.

- Da pior maneira possível pode apostar! – respondi no mesmo tom.

Na manha seguinte, quando desci para tomar café, o clima estava meio pesado obviamente meu pai ainda estava uma fera com eu e minhas irmãs depois da revelação bombástica, quando cheguei a mesa, percebi que os 3 irmãos Gray estavam sentados ao lado da mãe, e minhas irmãs do outro lado da mesa esperando o café ser servido, me sentei ao lado de Sierra que deu um sorriso cansado para mim, que eu respondi, Caytlin tinha a cabeça enterrada nos braços, depois de ver que meu pai ainda não estava a mesa deduzi que ele foi trabalhar, como sempre antes os trabalho a família. Quando o café começou a ser servido ele entrou na sala com um largo sorriso no rosto, se dirigiu para a ponta da mesa e se sentou pegando a mãe de Connie, o que me deu náuseas ele fazia a mesma coisa com a minha mãe, estava prestes a soltar um comentário que com certeza iria acabar com o café da manha 'perfeito', quando ele disse:

- Sei que nenhum de vocês se conhece por isso quero que vocês se conheçam melhor meninos, então eu e Connie decidimos ontem a noite que viajaremos para Bahamas enquanto vocês vão ficar aqui em Malibu, passaremos só uma semana lá, será tempo suficiente para vocês.

- Porque temos de conhecê-los se vamos embora e não vamos chegar a morar com eles? – perguntou Caytlin com uma careta no rosto.

- Porque quero que vocês se dêem bem mesmo vocês indo embora da minha casa, não acredito que as nossas diferenças não deixaram vocês conhecerem os meninos. – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso.

- Porque esta fazendo isso? Você não vê que já fez demais? Não é que não queremos que você seja feliz, é só que você acha que já superamos a morte da mamãe? – explodiu Caytlin – Porque se acha isso esta tremendamente enganado! – disse saindo da mesa.

- Quando vocês viajam? – perguntei com voz controlada.

- Daqui à uma hora.

- Vamos ficar bem não se preocupe, afinal Si é a mais velha e a mais responsável.

- E a irmã de vocês tudo bem? – perguntou Connie preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, às vezes temos crises como essas, não é fácil perder a mãe. – eu disse com um sorriso gentil para ela.

- Ok então, vamos senão vamos perder o avião! – disse meu pai com o maior sorriso do mundo come se nada tivesse acontecido ou como se a filha mais nova dele não estivesse tendo uma crise lá em cima trancada no quarto.

- Ok então, divirtam-se! – disse Connie – Se precisar de qualquer coisa meu telefone esta com a empregada.

Ela sussurrou para mim ao passar eu respondi com um sorriso pequeno mais verdadeiro, ela era uma ótima pessoa pena que se apaixonou por um crápula como meu pai.

Quando eles saíram eu e minha Irma nos levantamos e subimos para o quarto de Caytlin, bati na porta mais ninguém respondeu, quando tentei abrir estava trancada, fazia algum tempo desde que alguma de nos tinha esse tipo de crise, as de Caytlin eram raras, mas eram as piores.

- Vamos Caity, abra a porta! – eu gritei.

- Qual é Caity, já estamos acostumadas a isso! – gritou Sierra.

- Ela está trancada? – perguntou uma voz.

- Sim, Nate e eu sinceramente estou com medo do que ela vai fazer, afinal da ultima vez ela se dopou, quase teve uma overdose.

- Serio? – perguntou o mais velho abismado.

- Sim, Jason, e o nosso querido pai não deu a mínima! – disse Sierra tentando abrir a porta.

- A varanda, Si! – disse correndo, ouvi Sierra dizendo que ia continuar tentando na porta, vi que Jason ficou com ela tentando, enquanto Nate e Shane me acompanhavam, correndo.

- Você vai subir? – perguntou Nate olhando para a altura.

- Não vou esperar uma escada. – disse sarcástica – claro que vou subir! Agora seja ultima e me dê apoio! – disse enquanto ele colocava as mãos para eu subir, quando cheguei La em cima que pulei a varanda vi Caytlin abraçando as pernas com a cabeça entre elas tremendo com os soluços, eu a abracei, não percebi que os meninos tinham subido ate Nate abrir a porta e dar passagem para Sierra e Jason entrar, Sierra sentou na cama ao meu lado e abraçou Caytlin.

Passamos uma hora naquele momento de familiar e por incrível que pareça os meninos se juntaram a nos, descemos para procurar alguma coisa que comer já que o nosso café da manha foi totalmente dizimado.


	3. NOTA DO AUTOR   LEIAM

OMG, gnt sorry msm eu fikei doente por um tempo estou feliz q tenham gostado da minha fic, naum sabem como e gratificante, axo q antes do final do feriado de finados eu posto outro capitulo...

Ei alguém acha q a coisa com o Smitchie esta indo mto rápido kem achar PF me diz ok?

Rewies são bem vindas...


	4. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

A tarde havia passado tranqüila depois de todo o alvoroço pela manha, todos estavam distraídos em seu próprio mundinho, na manhã que passamos juntos percebemos que tínhamos mais em comum do que sabíamos Sierra e Jason tinham extremo interesse em aves mesmo que o de Jason fosse totalmente alarmante para qualquer um, enquanto Caytlin parecia completamente normal ela conversava com Shane com Nate, eu observava tudo da varanda do meu quarto, todos diziam que eu era mais composta das três, a que melhor superara a dor da perda da minha mãe, mais na verdade eu consegui guardar isso somente para mim, enquanto minhas irmãs colocavam para fora em lagrimas eu colocava com letras, era difícil de certa forma mais eu não via outra forma.

Sentei-me na minha cama e olhei para o espaço vazio do meu quarto, eram nesses momentos que a minha mãe tinha mania de entrar e me oferecer uma grande torta de chocolate a especialidade dela, por muitas vezes eu me sentava aqui e ficava olhando para porta esperando que ela fosse entrar, com um grande sorriso, mas nunca aconteceu e nunca mais vai acontecer à casa só me dava mais lembranças ainda.

Nesses momentos eu procurava alguém para atormentar e meu novo alvo seria os irmãos Gray, fui ao meu closet dentro dele havia um pote de Pó de Mico meticulosamente lacrado, o peguei e me dirigi ao quarto de Jason as malas ainda estavam em cima da cama, as abri com cuidado e pus o pó, ele teria uma grande coceira.

Logo depois fui ao quarto de Nate, quando abri o closet quase tive um treco esse cara era muito organizadinho, as camisas dele estavam organizadas por cores então só para provocar desorganizei as camisas colocando preto com laranja e assim vai logo depois coloquei o pó de mico, o meu ultimo alvo era o quarto de Shane quando entrei vi que era a típica cena de um quarto de um adolescente, roupas jogadas para todo lado e etc. coloquei o pó de mico já rindo da reação deles.

Na hora do jantar não deu outra eu só vi os três descendo as escadas enquanto eu ria descontroladamente eles pularam na piscina que devo dizer deveria estar um gelo, o que só aumentou a minha diversão, Sierra ria mais não deixou passar que eu ria muito mais.

- O que você aprontou Mitchie? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Só coloquei pó de mico nas roupas deles, não tínhamos prometido a eles um verão infernal Si? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Você às vezes me da medo Mitchie, e eles não vão deixar por menos você sabe disso não e? – perguntou Caytlin.

- Nada com o que não possamos lidar não é Sierra? – perguntou Mitchie que ainda se divertia com toda a situação.

- Correto, maninha! – disse Sierra fechando o assunto enquanto os meninos se dirigiam a nos totalmente encharcados.

- Seja quem for que fez isso, despertou a fúria dos Gray e ninguém vai escapar... – disse Nate ameaçadoramente passando direto por mim e Sierra e espirrando água em Cayti que riu e o empurrou.

- Estou morrendo de medo Nate, mal posso esperar para ver o que você vai fazer. – disse ela rindo.

- Nenhuma de vocês vai querer saber, pode acreditar! – disse Shane das escadas.

- Eu quero saber! – disse Jason alegre.

- Cala a boca, Jason! – disseram os dois juntos.

- Porque alguma coisa me diz que amanha temos de ter uma vingança preparada? – perguntou Caytlin a ninguém em especial.

- Melhor trancar a porta dos quartos hoje noite. – disse Sierra seria cinco segundos depois começamos a rir.

NO QUARTO DE JASON...

- O que vamos fazer? – ele perguntava alegremente.

- O que vamos vestir tudo esta infestado de pó de mico! – disse Shane desesperado, ele estava enrolado em uma toalha.

- Eu não desembalei algumas coisas, podemos usar esta debaixo da minha cama, porem os quartos estão infestados também não a jeito de dormimos em nenhum desses quartos! – disse Nate levantando Jason que estava sentado na cama.

- Então vamos procurar outros quartos, certo? – disse Shane diabólico sorrindo para Nate que captou a mensagem na hora.

TRINTA MINUTOS DEPOIS...

- Estou cansada vou me deitar ok? – Mitchie disse subindo as escadas.

- Eu também vou... – disse Sierra massageando o pescoço.

- Tão cedo, vai lá careta! – disse Cayti se acomodando mais ainda no sofá.

- Boa noite, Si! – disse Mitchie entrando em seu quarto, a luz estava apagada, a lua iluminava completamente o quarto, ela tirou os saltos, e se sentou na cadeira de frente para cama com os olhos fechados, ela inconscientemente tateou a cômoda, e pegou o medalhão em forma de estrela, e o apertou contra o peito, as lagrimas corriam livremente.

- Porque esta chorando? – perguntou alguém, ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com lindos olhos castanhos, cheios de compaixão.

- O que esta fazendo aqui no meu quarto? – ela perguntou enxugando as lagrima furiosamente, e colocando o medalhão dentro da gaveta.

- Eu perguntei primeiro! – ele disse se levantando e ficando de frente pra ela, cruzando os braços, ela olhou nos olhos dele e viu que não era para fazer vingança por hoje mais cedo e que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

- O medalhão da minha mãe, eu me lembro dela quando pego no medalhão... – disse indo ate o banheiro, achou que ele tivesse ido embora, e saiu de calçinha e sutiã, não esperava ve-lo no quarto.

- O que você continua fazendo no meu quarto? – eu perguntei enquanto prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, não me preocupava que ele me visse desse jeito.

- Te seduzindo... – voz dele estava atrás de mim, o hálito quente dele em meu pescoço me fez gemer, ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura para me fixar no lugar, eu me apoiei nele de bom gosto, e vi como meu corpo se encaixava no dele também senti que ele estava sem camisa, e que o físico dele era perfeito, ele beijava meu pescoço avidamente, deixei minha cabeça se encostar no ombro forte dele dando passagem e permissão para ele continuar.

Shane PDV

As coisas estão saindo do meu controle, Shane pensava a atração por ela era muito forte, desde que viu ela no aeroporto sonhava em pegar ela assim de jeito, e ela se entregou de bom grado, não agüentava mais tinha de provar aqueles lábios rosados, que ele tanto desejava a virou e a empurrou contra a penteadeira, quando olhou nos olhos dela viu a mesma coisa que ele próprio sentia neste exato momento, desejo.

Mitchie PDV

Quando ele me virou e me empurrou na penteadeira bruscamente, eu so queria provar os lábios dele, ele me beijou bruscamente, e eu respondida mesma forma, as nossas língua lutavam pelo controle, as mãos deles percorriam minhas costas e minhas coxas as minhas mãos bagunçavam os cabelos negros dele, nos separamos procurando por ar.

Terceira pessoa

Os dois respiravam pesadamente.

- Vingança? – ela sussurrou.

- Vou ficar aqui hoje, meu quarto esta totalmente cheio de pó de mico, não vou dormir La, então qual quarto melhor que o seu, a cama da claramente para nos dois, eu não planejava beijá-la, mais você só de lingerie e quase inebriante totalmente impossível de resistir! – ele sussurrou e fez ela aumentar o aperto em seus cabelos quando ele deslizou os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

- E o que você pretendia fazer se não tivesse me visto de lingerie e me agarrado? – eu perguntei ironicamente.

- Não deixaria você dormir, faria perguntas entre outras coisas... – ele disse enquanto alisava os cabelos dela.

- Estou cansada, não me incomodo de você dormir aqui, mais eu preciso deitar... – disse enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás permitindo que ele continuasse as caricias.

- Aham... – disse ele a soltando ela se deitou , e ele a envolveu por tras a abraçando, Mitchie não se sentia segura assim desde que sua mãe morreu, deixou se levar e acabou dormindo tranquilamente nos braços daquele homem, se esquecendo dos seus problemas.

Comentários são bem vindos!


End file.
